


老之将至 If Winter Comes

by elfkinwoods



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Comes to us all, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Growing Old Together, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic Revealed, Middle Age
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfkinwoods/pseuds/elfkinwoods
Summary: They grow old together, side by side.那时年少，仿佛有用不完的力气，在战争、屠戮和失去所爱的间隙，互相打闹追逐，调笑嬉戏，就如孩童。亚瑟常常想，梅林在某种程度上算是弥补了他为了践行王子的身份而缺失的童年。当然这话他并没有和梅林说过；即使到如今，战争已去，和平到来，两人两鬓都有了白发（梅林要比他明显一些，由于发色更深的缘故），他还是能对梅林不时流露出的不失纯真的美和热情而感到异常的温暖。比如冬天落雪的清晨，梅林的眼里总是闪着孩子般的兴奋，哪怕只有一瞬；比如他们偶得清闲，彼此享受着对方熟悉而沉默的存在时，梅林会飞快地偷吻他，吻在肩膀、后颈、额头，并死活拒绝承认，仿佛只有五岁而不是快要五十岁。





	老之将至 If Winter Comes

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for 2016 Shanghai Merlin tea party.

亚瑟自信，诸位朝臣顾问和圆桌骑士陆续走进议事厅的时候，他正很好地维持着无动于衷的脸色。他已经擅长控制住表情，不让内心翻涌的情绪都写在脸上——虽然在这一点上，他或许还是比不上梅林。此刻梅林正站在议事厅中他惯常的椅边，不动声色地往窗口移动了些许，距离国王的座椅较平日稍稍远了几分。他脸上挂着一副反讽意味浓厚的温顺有礼的神情，让亚瑟简直想要翻白眼——他按捺住了这种冲动，毕竟朝会之上，一国之君翻起白眼来可不是什么维持形象的举动。（通常他都会将这种时刻引起的翻白眼或是吐槽的冲动留到会议结束之后、只有他们两个人在场的时候。不过，眼下来看，这一条显然行不通。）众人陆续落座，似乎并没有察觉异常。太好了。亚瑟想。还是不要让整个宫廷都发觉他们刚刚爆发了一场愚蠢至极的争吵比较好。似乎整个王宫都对他们之间的种种抱着一种不健康的热情和关注，即便十五年过去，他们八卦的狂热并未减少分毫：从骑士到厨娘皆如此，只是骑士们比较收敛，只用充满糟糕隐喻的笑话提及；厨娘之辈则当做茶余饭后最喜欢的杂谈话题。年轻的时候，亚瑟也抱怨过此事——“这帮人难道就没有别的事情好做吗？就连莱昂——”而当时梅林则用宽宏大量的一笑舒展了亚瑟紧皱的眉头——“他们毕竟不是我们。”亚瑟记得自己当时怔怔地望着梅林脸上浅浅的、却又蔓延到周围空气里的笑容，而被对方玩笑地拍了脑袋，并在自己可以追上去之前撒腿跑开，在城堡的走廊里留下笑的余音。

那时年少，仿佛有用不完的力气，在战争、屠戮和失去所爱的间隙，互相打闹追逐，调笑嬉戏，就如孩童。亚瑟常常想，梅林在某种程度上算是弥补了他为了践行王子的身份而缺失的童年。当然这话他并没有和梅林说过；即使到如今，战争已去，和平到来，两人两鬓都有了白发（梅林要比他明显一些，由于发色更深的缘故），他还是能对梅林不时流露出的不失纯真的美和热情而感到异常的温暖。比如冬天落雪的清晨，梅林的眼里总是闪着孩子般的兴奋，哪怕只有一瞬；比如他们偶得清闲，彼此享受着对方熟悉而沉默的存在时，梅林会飞快地偷吻他，吻在肩膀、后颈、额头，并死活拒绝承认，仿佛只有五岁而不是快要五十岁。

他允许自己的思绪在此多停留一秒，但抑制住了要上扬的嘴角，在开口说话之前瞥了一眼梅林。梅林固执地没有看他，专注凝视着地面，但在亚瑟扬起眉毛之前，还是随着其他人一起坐了下去。他那张因为年龄的印记反而更显英俊的脸上，满是嚣张的恭顺，经过多年的训练，狡猾到可以骗过外人。梅林一点也不蠢，而是很贼，非常贼，亚瑟无奈地想，一边接着生气，一边又本能地想和他再靠近一点。十几岁的时候就如此，只是那时更加张狂；四十五岁的时候，这份精明镀上了成熟和稳重的外表，隐藏得足够深，但用来对付国王的时间也足够久，一点也骗不了他。

整场会议下来，他们都没有直接对话，多多少少通过旁敲侧击，对极北之地送来的雪灾报告发表了意见。有一两次高汶略显狐疑地望了他们几眼，仿佛察觉到梅林表面温顺的样子和亚瑟过度谨慎的措辞背后有哪里不太对劲。但他十分明智地没有多说什么。会议结束后大家三三两两地离去，帕西瓦尔留下来和亚瑟商讨去极北之地的事宜，而梅林在门口驻足片刻，记起了正在和亚瑟生气，于是加快脚步，和高汶一起离开了。

晚上亚瑟回到寝屋时，晚饭正好好地摆在桌上，没有汤汁四溅，也没有皱巴巴的硬面包和看不出形状的奇怪水果。四下无人，他放任嘴角渐渐泛上柔和的笑，在桌前坐下。换作二十年前，梅林多半会砰地一声将托盘撂在桌上，甚至私自扣掉他喜欢的烤鸡和火腿，以示不满，并借此机会和亚瑟再吵上一架；而如果梅林真的对他愤怒不已，会干脆找别人来送亚瑟的晚餐——当然到了现在，都是乔治负责他的饮食起居了；然而他本能地知道，这次是梅林给他端来的晚饭（乔治不会知道偶尔迁就他对甜食的秘密钟爱，也不会这样明目张胆地改变膳食搭配，让他比自己喜好的要吃得更健康）；虽然不知道梅林又用了什么办法，居然将乔治从岗位上恐吓走。

吃晚饭时他任凭思绪四散，不太明白为何自己可以一边对一个人生气，却又一边因为想起那个人，心头情不自禁地蔓延过潮水般的暖意和爱。梅林直到他吃完都没有回来，一名年轻的女仆来帮他收走了碗碟。他轻轻叹了口气。一个人用餐早已不再是惯例，不过出于他们两个各自的职责所需，他并非不习惯独自面对空荡荡的屋子，吃完厨房精心准备的菜肴，并总能凭借深入骨髓的直觉判断出，一顿饭的准备工作有没有梅林的参与。

门开的时候，他已经坐在床上，一言不发地读着莱昂呈上来的报告，一整卷羊皮纸遮住了他的脸和视线。他看不见来人的动作，但仿佛除了视觉，他还有另一种感官，能够分毫不差地感知到梅林怎样颇为冷淡地瞥了他一眼（他很清楚梅林向来不喜欢他把文书带到床上去），怎样轻手轻脚地关上门，不扰他阅读的注意力，怎样走到屏风后换下了那身穿了许多年的衣裳，又怎样安静地立在床边，目光胶着在他身上。

他没有开口。他也没有开口。

亚瑟不易察觉地叹息，放下了那份冗长的报告，躺下合眼。片刻之后，蜡烛吹熄，床垫微微一沉，他感到熟悉的、另一个人身体的重量，和被子掀起一边时微弱的冷风。他没有睁眼，知道梅林背对着他躺下，将自己缩成一团，并占据了多于一半的被子。亚瑟可以闻到他身上草药的气味，和一天工作的疲倦。他们沉默地躺在一起，都难以入眠，呼吸声渐渐融进统一的节奏，却还是不语，连身体都小心地脱离了习惯，保持着不触碰的界限。

他也不知道这样持续了多久，直到他的右侧身体开始抗议缺少被子的保护，而梅林动了动，冰冷的脚碰到了他的。他再也忍不下去，在黑暗中翻了个白眼，翻身用手臂环住了梅林，脸埋在他的后颈，在他来得及做出任何反应之前轻声说道：“对不起。”

他感到怀中人全身紧绷了一瞬，接着完全放松下来，向他靠得更紧。梅林长长地叹了一口气，伸手向后，轻轻拍着亚瑟的腿，另一只手则抓住了亚瑟环在他腰上的手，细细摩挲。

“我更应该道歉。”梅林小声说，“这一架吵得太愚蠢了。”

亚瑟吻他的肩膀，嘴唇长久地贴在温热的皮肤上。“我明白。”他最终说，而梅林在他怀中转过身，也抱住他的后背，轻轻吻着能够触到的一切：锁骨、脖子、下巴、嘴角。“对不起，我应该顾及到这些体面。”梅林在吻的间隙说道，“卡梅洛特的宫廷巫师整天穿着破破烂烂的男仆装让人看见，确实影响不好。”

亚瑟将他抱得更牢，他的嘴唇正挨着梅林的额头。“我不应该说你不顾全大局，那样说太残忍了，原谅我。”梅林的呼吸喷在他的脖子上，“况且，谁都明白世界上最伟大的巫师，不是凭着衣着光鲜得到我身边的位置的。”

梅林的回应是深深的、用力的吻，而他毫不退缩，将自己应该说出口的话也都倾注在这个吻中。良久，他们在黑夜里默契而舒适地拥抱，脚踝勾锁在一起。梅林轻轻笑出了声。

“老天，我们变得越来越矫情了。”

“闭嘴。”亚瑟回击道，将手臂收得更紧，任凭意识被睡眠吞没。

***

亚瑟常想，他和梅林花了太多年才找到彼此；但他又觉得，在那之前，他们已经拥有对方。

他们相识后的十多年里，亚瑟一直都处在“喔，梅林，他是世界上最糟糕的男仆，但他是我最好的朋友，最信任的顾问，我不能忍受失去他但是天啊，让我承认这一切还不如去亲吻蛮牙兽”的心理状态，而唯一能表达喜爱的方式就只有对梅林无穷无尽的欺负。他晓得梅林是明白的，因为这个家伙非常贼，会毫不犹豫地欺负回来。而他也总是中招，就好像梅林总是躲不过他粗暴安排的那些任务一般，到了最后彼此都心知肚明，但乐此不疲。除去孩子气的日常插曲，他们一同经历过的风风雨雨实在太多，命运让他们的名字密不可分，而经历则让他们的心灵也如此。梅林在他心中渐渐成为一种无法定义、无法归类的存在，代表着所有的忠实、安全和依靠，也代表着所有的脆弱、孤独和无助。他从来不擅长分析情感，因此也不愿去深想，只知道梅林会一直、一直都在，而他也会尽一切力量，让自己一直、一直都在。很踏实，很坚固。无需多想。无需其他。他也一直不敢再多想，恐惧未知的情感会带来的更多未知。

至于爱，过去他一直不敢有太高的奢望，因为似乎他的爱都要遭受命运的嘲弄。父亲是爱他的，他明白，但乌瑟并不是一个温情父亲的典范，而他记忆中的父亲，总是对他提出无穷无尽的要求和期望。身份所限，他向来非常孤独。他爱他的骑士们，他们也爱戴他，但那对他而言，并不能算真正私人的情感。而爱情，本来就不能是他生活的重心。或许很小的时候，他曾经迷恋过莫嘉娜——他还记得她刚来和他们生活时柔弱、高傲又无畏的美丽模样，而她除了是第一个敢于挑战他、不因为他是王子而唯唯诺诺的女孩，也是第一个对他真正关心、给他爱的女性。这份爱最终随着年岁增长变成了某种亲情，莫嘉娜给他的亲人之爱在很长一段时间里，都比父亲能给他的要多。当然命运似乎特别喜欢捉弄他，在他发现莫嘉娜真的是自己的姐姐之时，他们所共享的一切都已经灰飞烟灭。即使到如今，他们之间的宿怨了结，战争结束，莫嘉娜已经长眠多年，他每每想到她，依然会感到那份陈年的痛楚，并随着岁月流逝，增添了遗憾和惋惜。他知道梅林和他一样遗憾他们必须用这样的方式失去她，但梅林并没有和莫嘉娜一起长大，并不知道曾经那么温暖、那么明亮的爱全部转化为恨时，对他来说意味着什么。成长过程中，除了父亲，他最爱的人或许就是这个他视若至亲的女孩，而她最爱的人，除了她认定的父母，也是他这个并不完美的弟弟。到头来他们打了那么多战争，他还是没有真正恨莫嘉娜，但他们都无力改变什么，童年时美好的温情都早已变质，又匆匆被埋葬了，没有人会记起。

他偶尔会想起米希安，现在已经是奈米思的女王，和尤里恩斯国王联姻后生活相当美满。他曾经以为可以和米希安共同经营一份婚姻——她聪明，善良，风趣，落落大方，拥有他所欣赏的一切品质，并且显然钟情于他，但那最终没有成为爱情。米希安比他聪明，或许是因为旁观者清，她比他自己更早地看出，他的心已经另有所属，无法再和其他人共建爱情。而米希安也有她的骄傲，不愿意接受这样的婚姻。“究竟是何人，能够战胜一位公主，得到你的心？”他们结束婚约的那天，她曾经这样问他。最初的一瞬间，亚瑟感到的是茫然，而那一刻心生一股扭头去看梅林的冲动，仿佛他们目光相遇，他就能在那双灰蓝的眼眸里寻找到答案——在那时他还不知道，确实如此。他忍住了这样不够礼貌的冲动，望着米希安明艳却悲伤的脸庞，感到双重的歉疚，又想起了格温。

格温。勇敢、机敏、正直的格温，他对她充满敬佩和赏识，而正如他后来所意识到的，她是个不可多得的朋友，忠诚而果断；尽管在他们刚刚熟识成为朋友的时候，他曾经错以为这会是爱情的先兆——或许这是因为他并没有和莫嘉娜之外的女孩子结交为朋友过，但那终究是很早以前的事了。格温爱的是兰斯洛特，他早就知道，如果兰斯没有死，他们应该已经相爱多年，说不准还会生儿育女，共享天伦。然而兰斯洛特也和他身边一个又一个朋友和亲人一样离开了。爱情对格温来说从此就成了回忆，她心碎，但并没有被击垮，而这是亚瑟所欣赏她的地方。他向她提出的请求，是怀着友谊和某些无助的。他深深知道他需要一位王后，而和美丽的异国公主们的爱情尝试却只给他留下了茫然和歉意。在他们之间的误解都解开之后，格温成了一位模范王后——她能够替他分担政务，和他一起关心人民；而他们私下的交情甚笃，她对他很关心，有时简直像弥补了他从未得到的母爱。他们都是孤独的人，而他想，这或许已经是婚姻相当不错的境界了。他们始终没有培养出爱情，也不需要假象，但他们作为国王王后，合作默契，在人民心中的形象相当完美，而他曾经以为，这样便足够了。

直到剑栏一战，他那么近，那么近地面对了死亡。

人们说濒死时可以让你想清很多东西，而亚瑟只觉得那让他陷入了更深的困惑和纠结。那无时无刻不要忍受身侧剧痛的两天里，是梅林一路陪伴他到阿瓦隆湖畔，请求希德族人的魔法治好了他的剑伤。也是在这两天里，他了解了十多年来梅林对他的一切秘密——那些话语和眼神承载了太多的信息，太多的情感，让他虚弱的身体和神经无从接受，无从分析，只知道在他失去意识的前一秒，自己没来由地想起了梅林被他泼了一桶水之后气鼓鼓的、眼里却带着笑的神情，而他心里漫起和剑伤无关的疼痛，那是恐惧，异常强大的恐惧——梅林再也不会露出这样的表情，而我也再看不到了。

当他再一次醒来时，看见眼睛红肿的梅林，这种恐惧退散，留下了一股说不清道不明的空虚，和一种惊吓到他的想要疯狂地吻梅林的冲动。他们一同赶回卡梅洛特时，这种怪异的感觉一直纠缠在他的胃里，还好梅林大约以为是他的体力并没有恢复所致，不曾开口问他什么。

而等他们到达城堡时，也传来了格温的死讯。

悲伤之余，他还是亲力亲为，给格温举行了隆重的葬礼，符合她王后的身份，也配得上她的品性。葬礼之后的日子都在忙碌着重建卡梅洛特，与邻邦国王会面商谈，还有宣布解除对魔法的禁令，商讨关于魔法使用的法律条款。梅林接受了宫廷巫师的职位，不再是国王的贴身男仆。而在他任职的第一天，乔治来叫亚瑟起床，亚瑟怔怔地望着一桌丰盛的早餐良久，却不知为何没了食欲。

那一段日子的责任和事务忙乱至极，他和梅林必须一同工作，解决当下的诸多问题，鲜有自己的时间。卡梅洛特已经开始流传着国王和巫师的英勇故事，歌颂他们的友谊和丰功伟绩，但他们自己的交流却少得可怜。而极端忙碌的几个月过后，卡梅洛特的生活像是突然归于了平静，战争结束后的秩序正在慢慢恢复，和平到来，魔法不再受到压迫，而亚瑟的职责不再不分白天黑夜。

突然多出的属于自己的时间里，他意识到他和梅林已经很久没有交流过国事之外的东西。剑栏之后，他们甚至都没有怎么进行过普通朋友的对话。然而，一个细微的声音在脑海中提醒着亚瑟，剑栏之后，他们之间的某些东西似乎已经悄悄发生了变化，而他就像个初学的孩子，没有人教导，只能迷茫摸索，四处碰壁。

他感到梅林在躲着他。

诚然，梅林将宫廷巫师的职责完成得一丝不苟，甚至近乎拼命地给自己多找些工作干，这在他当男仆时可是从未出现过的工作热情。每当亚瑟需要找他商讨，他给出的建议总是中肯而周到，但除此之外，他们仿佛渐渐疏远开来。亚瑟一开始将这归结于梅林不再是男仆以后，他们单独相处的时间变少了；但当他开始邀请梅林和他一起吃晚饭，试图找回他们之前日常拌嘴的习惯，他发现梅林变得沉默，躲闪，甚至对他表现得相当尊敬——那可是梅林！五大国最嚣张的仆人非他莫属，而他居然在这个时候学会了礼仪！

梅林不再因他的笑话而发笑，更不会再主动逗他开心。明明战争已经胜利，五大国也将统一，他却总能感到梅林的忧伤——一种和朋友的死亡无关的忧伤，而他弄不懂，也找不到打开梅林心扉的办法。梅林一直是个谜，他有些难过地想，即使这么多年以后，秘密都揭开，他还是无法弄明白梅林忧伤的源头，而梅林多半也不会主动告诉他。而这一点在他心里埋下了一阵阵隐隐的抽痛，他却依然无法理解。

他发现自己记不起来上一次梅林叫他菜头是什么时候了。

那一次他忍不住发了脾气。他们照例一起用晚餐，而梅林给他的每一个笑脸都十分勉强。而亚瑟用了各种或迂回或玩笑的办法，试图找出这样愁眉苦脸的原因，直到最后一样一样都失效，而他只能直接开口，得到的却是一句故作轻松的“一切都很好”。

“你究竟是出了什么毛病？嗯？”亚瑟吼道，但下一秒，他看到梅林的眼睛，瞬间就后悔了起来。梅林怔了片刻，就那样望着他，眼里坦白地写着伤痕，直接刺进了他的心里。他张皇开口，想要道歉，因为他发现自己不能忍受梅林受到伤害的神情，尤其不能忍受这种伤害是来源于自己。对不起，他刚要说，然而梅林抹掉了眼里的悲伤，又恢复成不可捉摸的表情。永远是一个谜，梅林，艾莫瑞斯，永远这么深不可测，把一切伤痛都他妈的留给自己。

“亚瑟。”他平静的语气里只有难以察觉的苦涩，“我不明白你的意思。”

“‘我不明白你的意思’？你究竟是真的蠢，还是把我当成白痴？”亚瑟不受控制地站了起来，难以置信地望着梅林，愤怒扭曲了他的五官。而瞬时间，他的怒火消退了，只留下凄凉悲哀。“是我做了什么吗，梅林？我们究竟怎么会变成这样？你就真的这么难以信任我吗？”

他看着梅林的武装在那一瞬间溃散，泪水涌上眼眶，但始终没有落下。“不，亚瑟，不是这样。”他的声音几不可闻，目光看着桌面，双手在那一刻攥紧了刀叉，几乎要将它们捏碎。

然后他轻轻放下了它们，起身离开了。而亚瑟跌坐回椅子上，将头埋在手心里，没有听见梅林带上门的声音。

亚瑟在梅林转身的那一瞬间发觉，他爱上了梅林。或许这些年一直都爱。

***

三个月后奈米思的米希安公主和康沃尔的尤里恩斯国王结为连理，邀请刚刚统一的五大国国王共赴盛筵。亚瑟作为至尊之王自然在邀请之列，而米希安还特意邀请了梅林。他们和骑士们一起奔赴奈米思，但一路上两个人都没怎么说过话。

亚瑟没有带乔治一同前来，他也说不上为什么。当他吩咐乔治只准备他一个人的行装时，梅林在场，然而什么也没有说，甚至都没有看亚瑟一眼。婚礼当晚，当亚瑟向新婚的国王王后送上祝福以后，回到米希安派人安排的寝屋，正看见梅林在铺床，床边是打开的行李，亚瑟的衣服正叠好了搭在椅子上。

“你在这里做什么？”他进门问道，梅林抬起头来，放下了手中的枕头，“我相信米希安是安排了仆人的。你已经不是我的男仆了，没必要做这些。”

“我知道。”梅林说，叹了口气，“习惯所致吧，我猜。”

有一瞬间，仿佛他们之间什么也不曾发生过，一切都还是原来的样子——不，以前亚瑟并没有这样走上去抱住梅林并狠狠亲吻他的渴望——但他们数周以来的紧张气氛在那一瞬间缓和，亚瑟让自己露出浅浅的笑容，走到床边坐下。

“宴会玩得开心吗？”

“嗯。米希安看起来很幸福。”

“尤里恩斯是个正派人，”亚瑟说，真心为米希安感到高兴，“或许年纪稍大了一些，但他会好好待米希安的。我为她高兴。”

“我也是。”梅林说，又陷入了短暂的沉默，当他再次开口的时候，声音里多了一丝让亚瑟心痛的意味。

“亚瑟，我知道现在说这个还太早……但你想过……再结婚吗？”

“什么？”

“我是说，”那种悲伤又爬上了梅林的脸，“我知道格温才……我也非常难过，亚瑟……但是，你太孤独了，而我不想看到你总是一个人……安妮丝女王的女儿，她是个很不错的姑娘——”

“梅林。”他摇了摇头，“我不认为我有能力再接受一场婚姻了。这样无论是对我，还是对那个可怜的姑娘，都不公平。”

“我明白。”梅林点了点头，声音轻得像是在对自己否认什么，“毕竟，有时候你只能真正爱一次。”他又叹息一声，朝亚瑟露出一个心碎的笑容。亚瑟突然恐惧起来。

“你好像……对此很有了解。”他努力说出连贯的句子，心跳毫不犹豫地背叛了他，“是曾经……有什么人吗？”他想起几个月来梅林的悲伤，想起梅林的沉默，怀疑渐渐生成巨大的失落和心痛，让他很想大喊大叫，又想紧紧抱住梅林，找到让他不再伤心的途径。

梅林的目光刷的落到他脸上。澄澈，坦然，无畏，痛苦。他们相看了片刻，梅林轻轻摇头。“噢，亚瑟。”他小声说，仿佛这个名字是一句被封禁的咒语。那一秒他将自己的内心全然暴露在亚瑟面前。然后亚瑟明白了。

“我想我爱上你了。”他呆呆地蹦出这句话，完全不假思索。梅林的眼睛瞪大了，像看疯子一样看着他。亚瑟脸上泛起傻傻的喜悦的笑容，在梅林来得及说话之前便站起来揽过了他的肩膀，然后微笑着吻住了他。

那一晚他们终于找到了彼此，而之后的几天，米希安很贴心地取消了给宫廷巫师单独住宿的安排。

***

他们醒来时做爱了。清晨浅金色的阳光清清浅浅地进来，洒在他们相爱的躯体之上，留下油画般的光影。他们如今都不再年轻，脸上和身体都留下了岁月不可避免的痕迹，但这并不妨碍他们唇舌相接之间亲昵的耳语，将对方的身体当成最神圣的艺术品顶礼膜拜，又或是当做战场，一寸一寸地占据。他们做得缓慢，长久，温柔，在席卷他们的激情最终到来之时，紧紧拥抱。

“我爱你。”梅林朦胧地说，靠在他的颈窝里，熟悉的姿势突然让亚瑟有些想哭——简直像个热恋少女，他嘲笑自己，一边在梅林鼻尖上落下一吻。

“我爱你。”他说，手指抚掠过梅林的后背，在伤疤处停留，“一直都爱。”

***

几星期后他们会动身去极北之地，亚瑟会得重感冒，进而发展成肺炎，梅林会担心到几乎崩溃，即使他的治愈魔法已经进步了很多。但亚瑟终究还是好了起来，在他康复之后，他们回到卡梅洛特的第一天，他们的欢爱将从傍晚持续到凌晨。

当然，这也意味着一整天都无法好好理政。

莱昂爵士的儿子会成为亚瑟麾下的骑士，几年后他会代替父亲的位置。

帕西瓦尔会再次结婚，安定下来。但高汶说他还没有过够浪子的生活。

安妮丝女王会寿终正寝，她的女儿莱诺公主会继位，并和派林诺国王结为夫妻，并继续向亚瑟效忠。

米希安会和尤里恩斯有五个可爱的孩子。其中三个儿子会加入亚瑟的圆桌，一个女儿会嫁给帕西瓦尔的儿子。

亚瑟会指认莱昂的儿子，吉迪恩爵士，作为自己的继承人。

卡梅洛特的魔法使用者会越来越多，梅林也会找到适合接任宫廷巫师的人选，虽然那一天还会非常遥远。

盖乌斯已经去世多年。

亚瑟和梅林还会一如既往地相爱。

总有一天他们会步入暮年，老得连爱都做不动，但他们还是会有无限的精力和对方拌嘴，在吵得不可开交时用亲吻缓和气氛。每到需要的时候，他们总会有足够的爱和耐心为对方按摩疼痛的后背或四肢，也会在特定的场合抛开顾虑来一场疯狂的性爱。

而他们携手共建的阿尔比恩已经见证了最好的时代，最伟大的辉煌，至于历史会怎样记得他们，这是留给后人的故事了。他们会享受着和平、安定、魔法和爱，走过了这么多的岁月，还会一起手拉着手，平静地走向这一时代的完结。

不知老之将至。

FINIS


End file.
